Six Words
by Ninja Potter
Summary: You know the Hemingway Six Challenge? Well, this isn't one of those. Starts with Harry and will go to 100 characters.
1. Harry Potter

_This isn't a challenge. i just felt like writing them. And who else better to start with than..._

* * *

Harry Potter  
~

_He is the best hero ever._

* * *

_Review and feel better about yourself!_

_NinjaPotter5_


	2. Lily Evans

_I just felt that this story needs to start off with more than one chapter._

* * *

Lily Evans  
~

_The lioness died protecting her cub._


	3. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley  
~

_The last but certainly not least._


	4. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore  
~

_The greatest wizard of his age._

* * *

Not very original but what can you do. Oh, you can review!


	5. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy  
~

_Things never really went his way._


	6. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood  
~

_Because sometimes reality is terribly overrated._

* * *

_Review!_


	7. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger  
~

_Without her, no plan would've succeeded._


	8. Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks  
~

_The rainbow's colors faded to grey._


	9. Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart  
~

_He started out autographing his turtle._


	10. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom  
~

_In a way, he's the hero._


	11. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
~

_He was the last, real Marauder._


	12. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley  
~

_He finally became his own person._

* * *

_Due to several reviews, I've changed this one._


	13. James Potter

James Potter  
~

_He mostly fought for what's good._


	14. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley_  
_~

_'Til his last breath, he laughed._


	15. George Weasley

George Weasley  
~

_Did he ever really move on?_


	16. Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew  
~

_Concealed for years, killed by remorse._

* * *

I just remembered. I don't own Harry Potter. And thanks to anyone who takes time to click that button at the bottom!


	17. Rita Skeeter

Rita Skeeter  
~

_Writing lies while hiding her own._


	18. Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley  
~

_Is work more important than family?_


	19. Amelia Bones

Amelia Bones  
~

_A Ministry witch capable of reason._

* * *

I just wanted to tell people that they can request people. And after you review, you should check out my poll! I'm just curious to see what House comes out on top!


	20. Sirius Black

Sirius Black  
~

_The rogue defied his family's name._


	21. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley  
~

_He never understood humans like dragons._


	22. Cornelius Fudge

Cornelius Fudge  
~

_To fixed on popularity to lead._

* * *

_You know what you should do? Check out my poll._


	23. Nearly Headless Nick

Nearly Headless Nick  
~

Why was he being executed anyway?

* * *

_You know what you should do? Check out my poll._


	24. Peeves

Peeves  
~

_Actually, he gave hell to everyone._

* * *

_Check out my poll (if you haven't already). Slytherin has pulled ahead, followed by Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is still at the bottom. Oh and if you belong to the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, check out my new challenge, Glee Prompt Challenge. Thanks!_


	25. Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange  
~

_A force of nature by herself._

* * *

_Attention; For this one, I want everyone who read this one to review. I want to see how many people actually read these. I'll be nice and accept two word reviews._

_And Slytherin is still winning in the poll._


	26. Severus Snape

Severus Snape  
~

_Some things can never be undone._

* * *

_Wow, I checked the poll and there's a three way tie for 2nd place but Slytherin is still in 1st place._


	27. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy  
~

_Family should come before world domination._

* * *

_Here's the stats. Slytherin-first place. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw- second place. Hufflepuff-third. Thanks to anyone who reviews!_


	28. Rubeus Hagrid

Rubeus Hagrid  
~

_So much more than a friend._


	29. Vernon Dursley

Vernon Dursley  
~

_Abnormality is a matter of opinion._


	30. Oliver Wood

Oliver Wood  
~

_A broom can lead to obsession._


	31. William Weasley

William 'Bill' Weasley  
~

_He got lucky; women dig scars._

* * *

_I'm catching up with everyone's requests! I think Slytherin is still winning. I'm thinking about changing the poll soon so hurry up and vote!_


	32. Horace Slughorn

Horace Slughorn  
~

_Though he doesn't lead, he guides._

* * *

_Once there are 60 votes on the polls, I'm closing it and starting a new one so hurry up and vote! I'll post the final results here (Not that anyone cares)._


	33. Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy  
~

_Her brave decision saved her family._

* * *

Ok, the poll ended with a total of 63 voters. Here's the results.

1st place; Slytherin with 20 votes

2nd place; Ravenclaw with 19 votes

3rd place; Hufflepuff with 13 votes

4th place; Gryffindor with 11 votes


	34. Dobby

Dobby  
~

_Three feet of incredibly awesome elf._

* * *

Hello everyone. Well, school has started and that means updates will be even more rare though you can encourage me to continue to write by checking out my poll, which you need to answer **honestly! **I, as an author, need help to improve and who else better than you guys to help me? So get to my profile licketey-split and vote!

Ninja Potter


	35. Petunia Dursley

Petunia Dursley  
~

_Jealously can be mistaken as hate._

* * *

New poll. Check it out!


	36. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley  
~

_Sadly, super moms can't save everyone._

* * *

So this has become my most reviewed story (though there's not much competition). Anyways, let's get to 225!

Oh and vote on the poll!

Ninja


	37. Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley  
~

_An outsider with an inside job._

Sorry it's been so long but school had me on my feet 24/7. Thanks to those of you who have voted on my poll. FYI, the poll is still pending.

Ninja


	38. Lavender Brown

Lavender Brown  
~

_Sometimes love is just one-sided._

* * *

**Yo, my peeps. There is a new poll! Yay!**


	39. Cho Chang

Cho Chang  
~

_You're tall, you're fun, and skinny..._

* * *

**If you haven't seen A Very Potter Sequel, you have no idea what that was about. If you haven't, I recommend that you get yourself over to YouTube and check it out. **

**Oh, and there's a new poll.**

**Ninja**


	40. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory  
~

_A loyal Hufflepuff 'til the end._

* * *

**Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, or alerts!**

**Ninja**


	41. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall  
~

_Catwoman had to come from somewhere._

* * *

**I've officially decided. I'm going to stop at 100 so make sure your favorite character gets requested! It won't be my fault if someone gets left out!**

**And vote on the poll!**

**Ninja**


	42. Sybill Trelawney

Sybill Trelawney  
~

_In her eyes, there's no hope._

* * *

**So after going through 18 pages of reviews, I've gotten all the requests so hang on!**

**And vote on the poll!**


	43. Fleur Delacour

Fleur Delacour  
~

_Even to her, beauty wasn't everything._

**A/N Just wanted to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving! Read and review, please!**


	44. Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks  
~

_Courage isn't just a Gryffindor trait._

**A/N Hi-ya, readers! Sorry about the wait. I think the last one was published around Thanksgiving. Well, as usual, mega glomps to you if you review!**


	45. Ted Tonks

Ted Tonks  
~

_Just one of the many martyrs._

**A/N Wow, I haven't written one of these for awhile. I hope you enjoy it! And check out the new poll :)**


	46. Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor  
~

_Brave and chivalrous, but not romantic..._

**A/N I don't really know who I'm talking about here but it was a fun one to write! So please review and thanks for reading these. :)**


End file.
